


after all is done

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 1.0 Spoilers, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, can be read as zagthan preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: For the first time, Zagreus is the one confused why Thanatos is still here, instead of the other way around.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	after all is done

“I don’t know why you’re still helping me,” Zagreus says, after finishing off the last of the wretches.

Thanatos snorts. “Now that I’m not risking the wrath of your lord father each time I help you, that’s when you’re surprised?”

“Before, when I was trying to see Mother, it was for a good cause. Now I’m just testing Father’s security, and I can’t imagine any of the shades having your help in escaping.” The thought of Thanatos developing that kind of attachment to a mortal is laughable. “I know you’re still busy, so - why do you keep doing this?”

“If not me, it would be some other god providing assistance,” Thanatos says. “Perhaps not one as skilled at dealing death as I am, but it’s something to be accounted for.”

Zagreus considers this for a second. “You know, you could just say you enjoy our contests.”

“…It goes without saying.”


End file.
